The Hobbits assemble (Hobbit Industry) Chapter 1
by TheHobbitfan
Summary: This is a whole new hobbit series book, nothing got to do with dwarves. This includes chapter 1, im currently working on chapter 2 and 3, cause i wanna put them together.


The time for peace, was sought to be long, to be praised which will be for many years and centuries, but for what none knew, was the Return of evil has just begun. While many in their homelands, Rest, thinking they are safe, What Lurks far in the Mountains Cross of Mt doom, called Valley of Thetran, where evil rises, to once again Rule Middle earth and Extinct all Humanity.

**Chapter 1:**

On the Green lands of shire lying in the corner city near Mirkwood, lays the Hobbits, the village of little Men and woman, where feet is as hard as rock, which enables them to walk through anything without pain. The Grass lands, the Wind, and sun which ascends and descends. Where in spring, roses, fruits, and vegetables grow on Mr Hamilton's Yard, a man who only has care for himself and his home, and crops. In summer, the Horses cross by, The Horses of the king stumble through the long roads of the shire, where the hobbits gather around throwing flowers on the ground. It was the most beautiful thing of the shire that came only once every year. The Horses represent the Peace which thrives throughout Middle Earth. Every year they come is a year which remains peace. And on top, the Hills shading the Shire, remains a little house, like a ball shape. A green door, and inside nothing but clothes on floor, a brown carpet, 2 kitchens and 3 food storages. Hobbits are very fond of their food. In the House, lives a hobbit, names Bilbo Baggins, who only cares nothing except his tummy. "Oh. So much for what they say about fish" say's Bilbo as he prepares the fish on the table. He Lights up the candles, as the sky turns Dark, and places the napkins on his neck. "Let me enjoy this meal, like my last" prey's Bilbo, as he licks his mouth with his tongue, and cuts the fish very delicately and slowly chewing the meat. As the rest of the Hobbits do nothing, but smoke weed and sleep. As the Meat crunches in his Mouth, a large wind blows in, and when that occurs a hobbit, runs to find warmth, Bilbo, finishes his meal, washes his hands, and runs to his bed, and gets tucked in. " The best place to be for a cold storm" he says in a relaxing way. So warm, Bilbo falls asleep, but the problem was not yet solved for him, as he dreams of something yet to come. As Bilbo snores, he dreams that of evil will rise, once more, and burn the villages of the shire, and hobbits becoming slaves only serving all opposing the peace between middle earth. Ghastly, Bilbo in his dreams hears screams and Laughs from Orcs. "HAHAH, YOU ROTTEN SCUM, GET WORKING, I DON'T GOT ALL DAY" Screams the orc in Bilbo's dream. And back of that, Hobbits getting killed, those who refuse to serve the Orcs. And what Made it worst, was during that dream, The Horses did not pass the road, which represented the 2nd age of war. This might have ended with the shire. Very Scared, Bilbo wakes up, as it was still dark, however little sun, has ascended. "OH MY" sighs Bilbo. **"This WAS NO NIGHTMARE. ONLY SOMETHING, WHICH FILLS MY HEART WITH FEAR; THIS IS NOT A USUAL DREAM WHICH WILL OCCUR FOR SUCH PEACE AND HARMONUS ENVIRONMENT". **Loudly says Bilbo.With such curiosity, Bilbo grabs his bag and packs up food in it, extra clothes, sticks for fire, pots for cooking and plates for eating, he grabs his wooden stick, and opens his door, walking to the fresh air of the shire. "Goodbye my home for now, I'm going to discover the truth" cries Bilbo. He then runs off, crossing the trees, near his home, down the mountain crossing houses and animals. Through the little forest, trespassing through Mr Hamilton's Yard, and taking a shortcut down the forest. Bilbo had a fear for being alone in the forest, but he knew, his dream was more fearful than the forest. He walked on the pale road as the wind blew up leaves, and webs sprung in his face. He did not give up; he kept walking to the town city of the shire, to find information. He went pass the forest then climbed a green mountain, the sun ascended as the sky went yellow. There he saw the large building, sort of a library. He went inside and opened to section 4, where it explains of the wars a long time ago, seeking information, it was told of visions like a dream, can come true based on things like what Bilbo had seen. With a Gasp, Bilbo hides the book, and runs out with haste like a Horse. "I knew it" Panting Bilbo. Bilbo did not make the path to the shire instead; he went to the nearest city, Bree. He went pass the route of the forest, and to the docks where he sailed 3 miles to Bree. Arriving at his destination, Bilbo did not waste one time, he ran straight to the gates and into a Pub, where he wanted to seek directions, and well… a Whisky. "Excuse me" questioned the hobbit to the Bartender. Yet the Bartender did not listen. With so much anger, Bilbo jumped on the table and started to scream out. "EVERYONE LISTEN. I NEED DIRECTIONS TO THE CITY OF UM... THE ELF CITY". "Hahaha, what businesses will you have there, young hobbit." Questioned a drunk hobbit. "that's news for them not you, are you going to help me or not" replied the hobbit. "ok, its 30 miles from here, north takes 25 miles and, the rest is to the east, even if you did go, you won't make it alone, there is foul creatures and why… it's a long path." Instructed the drunk hobbit. "He won't go alone" quietly interrupted a man. This man was tall, not chubby, had a short beard and sort of long hair, he had scars everywhere on his face, a crooked nose, blue eyes, and never smiled. He carried 2 long swords at his back and 2 daggers on his belt. He had half ripped gloves, and worn a short coat. "I'm Griggin, a Hunter in the bushes, if you truly risk your life to go to Rivendell. Then it must be good, I shall accompany you". Said Griffin to Bilbo. "Thank you, my names Bilbo, well. We should move out, don't you think." Recommended Bilbo. "After tonight". Replied Griffin.

After the night passed, dawn reached. The Hobbit and the man woke up, skipping breakfast which is impossible for Bilbo, and started to make their journey. They walked till they found a large forest. There they set camp. Made a fire and started to cook food, Griffin caught while they stopped by the site. It was fish, Bilbo's favourite. "Yum!" screamed Bilbo as he quickly ate it up. "  
Such a small body yet a large stomach". Laughed Griffin. "There is more to expect from us" Laughed Bilbo.


End file.
